


Oh Captain my Captain

by SunTsu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Consensual Humiliation, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Panties, Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunTsu/pseuds/SunTsu
Summary: Chris and Leon having some fun in their spare time.





	Oh Captain my Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some smutty love dovey stuff with my favorite character and his captain XD This happens in a Raccoon City that is non zombiefied.

About an hour ago, the gym had been crowded. Police men and women working out in their spare time. Now, it's empty except for two men, an officer, member of the special STARS Alpha team, and a rookie cop who joined the force a couple of months ago. A casual glance would not reveal anything but them being colleagues and friends, but a closer look would show the emotion and passion between them. A gaze that lingers just a little too long, a gentle pat on the back, a soft smile at each other. 

So far, the only one who has noticed is the rookie's superior, lieutenant Marvin Branagh, and he's decided to let it slide. As long as it doesn't impact their job he will happily allow it. At least for the rookie, Leon Kennedy; the officer, Chris Redfield, he can't do much about, since it's the STARS's leader, captain Albert Wesker, who decides what will be allowed and not there. But so far, Wesker hasn't noticed the little romance going on under his nose, and Marvin is not about to tell him. Besides, the two love birds are far from the only ones who have fallen for a colleague.

Leon closes his eyes and turns his face towards the hot water. The showers after a particularly hard work out are always the best ones. Soon, he's going to finish up and get dressed, but right now he indulges himself to the lovely water running down his body, leaving goose bumps in it's wake.

A wet, naked body presses up against his back and a warm hand strokes his stomach.

"Good job out there, Kennedy," a playful voice says next to his head. "Damn, you're working those abs."

Chris. Of course, no one else would do something like this. This is why they both always stay behind after everyone else have finished and left the gym.

Leon lifts his arms and places his hands around Chris's neck. A wet mouth spreads kisses over his shoulder.

"Mmm, looked so sexy out there I had to think of chief Irons in speedos just to keep my dick down..."

"Hm, how do you think I felt when you spread your legs on the bench press?"

"Why do think I did it?" The playfulness is still plain in Chris's voice, but now it's mixed with an undertone of arousal. His hand slides down Leon's stomach and cups his hardening cock, while he gently presses a well soaped finger in between his asscheeks to rub against his hole. This is a sure fire way to drive Leon wild.

Oh, yes; the rookie moans and his semi erection grows to full mast in a second.

"Heh, you're so easy... But you know I wouldn't want you any other way..."

"Yeah..." Leon's voice is thick with pleasure and he wonders if Chris is going to fuck him right there, in the shower. They've done it once before, but although it was good, he's not much for having sex in public places. He doesn't need to worry though; after a few minutes the finger leaves him, both to his relief and disappointment. The hand around his dick strokes him a couple of times, then it, too, lets go. A light slap on his ass and Chris's voice in his ear again:

"See you later, gorgeous."

Leon turns around and looks Chris straight in the eye.

"Yes, sir."

"Ooh, shit, you know what that does to me!"

"Consider it just desserts."

Chris laughs and leaves the shower to dry off and get dressed. Unbeknownst to Leon he's left a little present in his bag. They've decided to see each other later for dinner and some fun and Chris can barely wait. He's going to give his lover some real just desserts...

***

When Leon rings the doorbell to Chris's appartment a couple of hours later, he needs to take a deep breath to calm the excited butterflies in his stomach. 

His underwear had been missing when he got dressed at the gym and in their place was something else. Something small and black and lacy; a pair of panties. Made for men, sure, but never the less, panties. And as if that wasn't enough, they were thongs. He knew exactly who left them in his bag, and a small note had confirmed his suspicions; "See you tonight, would love it if you wore these. Love ya, Chris." 

They'd only been together a couple of months when they discovered that their interests when it came to sex complimented each other wonderfully. Leon loved to obey and be praised, and Chris gladly indulged him. Chris on the other hand enjoyed taking control and be dominant, in a gentle and caring way. And when Leon called him Sir and Captain, it always gave him a strong jolt of pleasure.

Leon had stood there for several minutes, absentmindedly stroking the silky panties, feeling his cock getting more and more interested in them. Then he'd made up his mind and put them on. He'd studied himself in the mirror, and they didn't look so bad. Not bad at all... The thong accentuated his well shaped ass and legs, and the black silk and lace made him feel incredibly sexy.

And now, as Leon patiently waits for Chris to open the door he's already hard, feeling the soft fabric enclose his dick.

***

The dinner is over and they're sitting together on the comfortable sofa in the living room, drinking beer between hot, wet kisses.

"Fuck, you're beautiful..." Chris's voice is rough, the kind of voice Leon half jokingly calls his bedroom voice. He puts away the bottles and pulls Leon up on his lap, kisses getting more and more heated.

Leon moans when Chris lifts his t-shirt and starts kissing his nipples. Just like his asshole, they're very sensitive and he can feel a light pulse between his legs as Chris takes one of them into his mouth and sucks it gently.  
Eager fingers open his jeans and slip inside, exploring. They caress the silky fabric of the panties and it's Chris's turn to moan.

"Mmm... You're wearing them. Do you like them?"

Leon answers by leaning forward and give Chris a slow, sensual kiss. He licks the soft lips and is immediately welcomed into a warm mouth. The wet muscles lick and dance around each other until Leon begins to move his hips; then he sits up and looks deep into Chris's lust darkened eyes. 

"Fuck me..." 

"Bedroom or right here?"

Hmm, he really enjoys sitting on Chris's lap while being fucked, but that can happen on the bed too. Besides, the bed is a lot larger and more comfortable.

"Bedroom." 

Chris smiles and nods, takes Leon's hand and leads him to the bedroom.

***

Undressing his lover is something that Chris really enjoys. He takes his time, slowly caressing his body through the clothes, and when he takes them off he folds them neatly before putting them away. He strokes Leon's legs and kisses the powerful thighs; he swears Leon can break someone's neck with them. Moving upwards he kisses and licks the skin, all the way up to his groin. He pulls gently on the thong, revealing the base of the hard cock to place a gentle kiss there. He can't help but moan as he kisses down the front of the panties. The fabric is wet with precum and he licks it, hungry for the taste. 

They both enjoy doing this slowly, and when Leon is naked except for the panties, it's Chris's turn. 

Gracefully kneeling before his lover, Leon takes off his socks, kissing every toe. He carefully lifts each foot to his mouth and kisses them as if they were a ladie's hands. He removes the well worn jeans and kisses his lover's ankles, slowly moving up the legs, one at a time. The first time they did this, Chris jokingly complained about the slow pace; now he almost wishes for Leon to go even slower... 

Deliberately ignoring Chris's rock hard erection, Leon moves up his stomach, feeling the muscles softly clench and release from the pleasure. He smiles and kisses a circle around the belly button. The t-shirt is pulled up as he slowly rises, and when he stands up he removes it. Chris's nipples are no where near as sensitive as Leon's, so he just gives them each a light kiss, before he moves on up the man's chest and throat, eventually reaching the mouth, giving it a slow, sensual kiss. 

They stand there for a while, touching and kissing, and then Chris gently pushes Leon on to the bed. They hold each other close, licking into hot mouths, tongues moving slowly in and out, as if their mouths were fucking... Their hands move down each other's bodies, stroking hips and thighs, finally settling to caress hard cocks.

"I want to play tonight... Is that okay, baby?" 

By playing Chris means acting out fantasies of theirs and Leon has suspected this since he found the panties in his bag. And oh, how he loves to play...

"Mmm... Fuck yeah..."

Chris gives his lips a few playful nips.

"Now now, what's the magic word?"

"Mhhh..." Leon opens his eyes, meeting Chris's heated gaze, "Yes, captain..."

He's handed a firm pillow, and he rolls over on to his stomach, placing the pillow under his hips, between his legs. The pressure is lovely and he can't wait to start moving and grinding against it, but he patiently waits for his captain's command.

"You're so fucking sexy like this..." Chris strokes his ass, following the curve down to his thighs, light fingers teasing... "Mmm... Alright, start moving. Fuck that pillow..."

"Yes, sir..."

Leon arches his back deep and thrusts, and soon he starts to leak from the pressure and the motions. A shuddery breath leaves him as he feels the panties get even more wet. The soft fabric is sticking to his cock.

"Hold still." 

Chris's command comes far too soon and Leon squirms, wanting to keep moving. He obeys however, knowing he will be rewarded for it.

"Lift your hips. Higher... There, beautiful..."

The thong is gently pulled to the side and his asshole is kneaded slowly, by strong, firm fingers. The muscle is already pulsing... Fuck, but he loves having his ass stimulated...

"Do you want to keep moving?"

"Yes..."

A light slap against his opening makes him yelp in pleasure.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, captain..."

"Good boy..."

Shit... Leon's breath hitches and he feels a warm stream of precum ooze out of his cock, completely soaking his panties. Oh, yes... He'd do anything to hear that deep, rough voice call him a good boy... He moans when Chris moves down to lie between his spread legs, knowing more than well how much his captain loves to lick...

"Start moving again and this time I want to see hard thrusts... Fuck that pillow... _Fuck it..._ That's it... Such a good boy..."

The last line makes Leon whimper... Chris is good at talking dirty, and this time he's really going for it. 

It doesn't take long for Leon to start panting; the pressure and friction on his cock slowly becoming too much. He leaks continuosly, wetting through the panties on to the pillow. His asscheeks are kneaded and massaged by strong hands and every now and then they're spread and a wet tongue glides between them. Gentle kisses are pressed against his hole and then the muscle is enclosed by the hot, wet mouth and sucked in a slow rythm.

"Ah... Ah... Ahhh..."

Chris nips gently at the rounded ass. He caresses it slowly and encourages it to move up and down, to thrust against the pillow. 

"Mmm... Are you leaking?" 

Leon can hear Chris getting more and more immersed in their game, and he loves it...

"Yes, sir..."

"Are your panties wet?"

"Mhhh..."

"Good boy..." 

Suckling kisses all around his hole and over it... Fingers kneading the twitching muscle...

"You know good boys wear panties."

"Yes, sir... ...Ohhh..."

"And they're always... Always... Wet..."

"Ahhh... _Fuck..._ "

"Lift your hips, let me see..." 

Leon lifts his hips as high as he can, eager to show his captain how obedient he is.

Chris moves his hand underneath Leon and cups the firm, swollen balls. He pulls gently on them, revelling in the loud moans this causes.

"Oh, you are wet, aren't you? Heh, such a good boy... Such a good... dirty... slut..."

"Ohhh... Yesss..."

"Are you my good slut?"

"Mhhh... Yes, sir..."

"Of course you are... Thrust... Yeah, fuck that pillow..."

It goes on for a few minutes; Leon fucking the pillow, more and more desperate for release, and Chris kneading his cheeks, licking and sucking at his hole. And then Chris puts in the final blow.

Leon has closed his eyes but he feels Chris crawl up beside him and put his mouth right next to his ear. His voice is rough, revealing that Leon is not the only one affected by their game. A warm hand strokes his heaving back.

"You want to be my good boy, don't you?"

"Yes, sir... I do..."

"Good..."

A light swipe of a wet tongue over his ear, hot breath against his skin. And then...

"Suck your thumb..."

Leon barely has time to put his thumb in his mouth before he starts cumming, thrusting hard as he sucks...

"Mhhh... Mhhh... Mhhh..." 

Thrusting... Sucking... Moving faster and harder as his orgasm peaks...

"Mhhh... Mhhh... _Mhhh... Mhhh... Mhhh... ...Mmmhhh... ...Mmmhhh... ...Ooohhh..._ "

Chris strokes his back in slow calming circles, helping him come down. 

"That was beautiful... Did you enjoy your orgasm?"

"Yeah..."

"Good... Keep sucking your thumb..."

Chris kisses his way down Leon's back, following the curve of his spine. When he reaches his hips he tugs gently on the panties, slowly pulling them off. Spreading his lover's asscheeks he examines the opening with his fingers; it's nice and relaxed, like it always is after a good, strong orgasm.

He lubes up two fingers and massages the hole, gently and slowly. Leon moans and starts thrusting weakly as the fingers slip inside.

"Keep your hips up... Good boy."

The fingers probe a little deeper and gently spread him open.

"Mmm, you're opening up nicely... I can see the inner flesh... Pulsing... You're so ready to be fucked..."

Leon can feel his anal passage contracting, the warm soft walls clench rythmically around Chris's fingers and he loves it... Chris is the one who showed him the intense pleasures of anal stimulation and he is forever grateful for it. It's getting more and more difficult to keep his hips raised as his ass is fingered and fucked...

"Shit... You make me so fucking horny... The sounds you make are almost enough for me to cum... How does my good boy feel about that?"

"It's... Ohhh... It's an honour, sir..."

"Good boy... I'm going to reward you. Do you want my cock?"

"Yes sir... Please fuck me..."

***

This was not what he had in mind when he begged his captain to fuck him. He should have known Chris wasn't done teasing; the man has patience like a buddhist monk, and no matter how much Leon whimpers and begs, Chris just smiles and teases even more. It won't take more than the word 'No' to end the game, Leon knows it, but even though it's frustrating, he's eager to see where this is going.

He's held above Chris's cock, squatting, legs spread, and strong hands underneath his thighs, holding him up. The tip of the thick cock is just inside him and he want's so bad to slide down... To feel it filling him...

"You want this?"

"Yes..." He tries to move his hips, impatience plain in his voice and he grits his teeth as Chris grins at him.

"Ah ah, what did you say?"

"Nngh... _Yes, sir..._ "

"Good boy..."

A heated kiss between them, and just as Chris sticks his tongue into Leon's mouth, he allows him to slide down the cock. Leon takes a deep breath as it fills him up, but when he starts to lift himself again, Chris takes a firm grip on his hips.

"Now, now, I didn't say you could move, did I?"

"Ahhh... Fuuuck..."

"Look at you... You just came and you're still so hungry for more... My good slut..."

"Ohhh..."

"Mmm... Don't forget to suck your thumb..."

Leon obeys, finding himself enjoying it far more than he could have ever imagined.

"That's it... _My good slut boy..._ "

Several minutes go by like this; Chris studies his lover and what he sees makes him feel like he's going to cum right there. Leon's hair is messy, he's blushing and his eyes are closed. There's a deep crease between his eyebrows; a grimace of pleasure, bordering on ecstacy. His lips move in a rythmic sucking on his thumb and saliva is trickling down his chin. Tiny grunts and whimpers are heard from him and he tries desperately to move his hips. _Lovely..._

Leon feels like he's been sitting there on Chris's lap, filled by his cock, for hours, when finally, finally, Chris starts to move him up and down in a riding motion. After a couple of minutes Leon finds the rythm and begins to move by himself, while Chris's hands slide down to cup his ass.

Chris rolls his hips in smooth thrusts to meet Leon every time he slides down, filling him even deeper.

"Ohhh... you're really up there..."

"Yeah... I'm going deep, aren't I? Fuck, I love being inside you... How does it feel?"

"Mhhh... Good... So fucking good..."

Faster... Harder... _Harder... Harder..._

"Ahhh... Ahhh... _Ahhh..._ "

"Mhhh... _Fuck..._ "

Suddenly Leon is held down, Chris's cock twitching deep inside him. He's so close and he wants to keep moving... It won't take much... _So close..._

Chris moves his hips in small thrusts while taking Leon's cock in his hand, slowly jerking it, up and down, up and down... Leon cums after only a few seconds, painting Chris's chest with slow hard spurts. 

"Ohh... Ohh... _Ohh! Ohh! ...Aaahhh... ...Mmmhhh..._ "

Chris follows very soon, cumming hard inside his lover.

"Fuck... Oh fuck... _Oh yeah... Mmm... Yesss..._ "

He moves slowly through the after shocks, feeling his spent cock finally softening. Tipping Leon over to lie on his chest, he kisses him slowly. Leon opens his mouth and their tongues caress each other gently.

"Mhhh... Fuck... That was good..." Leon's voice is soft and content.

"Yeah... Damn you're sexy when you suck your thumb..."

"Heh... I'll have to remember to do it more often then..."

"Mmm, I would love that... I love you..."

"Mmm, I love you too... Captain, my captain..."


End file.
